1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head for a golf club, and more particularly to a golf club head with a vibration-absorbing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional golf club head generally has a hollow body which resonates when a player strikes a ball. However, during the striking, the hollow body also has intense vibration that transfers into the player's hands, that may cause an uncomfortable sensation. For absorbing the vibration, the golf club head is usually provided with a vibration-absorbing structure. However, because the vibration-absorbing material cannot survive under the high temperatures that occur during welding, the vibration-absorbing material must be priorly made and received in a recess defined in the hollow body. Thereafter, the recess is covered with a sealing member secured by fasteners under a high pressure.
However, the vibration-absorbing material not only has a high manufacturing cost, it also cannot be tightly adhered in the recess under the high pressure, so the head has an inadequate effect to absorb the vibration.
Therefore, the invention provides a golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.